Méihuā
---- The continent of Méihuā (梅花, Plum Blossoms) is a continent separate from the one where the story of Naruto takes place. Instead, Méihuā is located across the ocean to the far-east of the Naruto-Continent. The name "Méihuā" also comes from the abundance of plum blossoms and plum trees (梅, Ume) that can be found throughout the entire continent. ---- 'Countries' Within Méihuā, there are 16 unique countries, each with their own distinct cultures, religions, militaries, and political systems. 'Land of Kaijū' 'Land of Arctic Fang' 'Land of Bloody Lilies' 'Land of Storms' 'Land of Coal' 'Land of Tears' 'Land of Zen' The Land of Zen (禅の国, Zen no Kuni) is a fairly large and warm country located far down south on the mainland of the Méihuā continent. It's medium-large in size and bordered by the southern sea on it's southern front. Being one of the countries furthest down south it is one of the warmer countries on the continent and it's coast is somewhat tropical with beaches and sand. However, the further up one travels in the Land of Zen, the colder they'll notice the climate become—though not too cold, as the climate is still warm and pleasant. The country primarily consists of forests and rice farms in the south, as well as humid mountains in the north. The country religion is Zen Buddhism, so Zen Buddhist temples and monasteries can be found scattered throughout the land. Up north, warrior monks meditate and train in their various forms of taijutsu. Many become ninja monks and travelers, while others are hired by ninja villages. These monks are said to be masters of the Strong Fist and focus on external martial arts styles. They are masters of the martial animal forms and tend to mimic these creatures whilst fighting. 'Land of Tao' The Land of Tao (道の国, Dō no Kuni) is a fairly large and moderate-temperature country located in the south-east on the mainland of the Méihuā continent. It's medium-large in size and isn't bordered by any oceans on any sides. Being one of the countries furthest down south it is one of the warmer countries on the continent, however, the further up one travels in the Land of Tao, the colder they'll notice the climate becomes—especially up in the misty mountains, where it rains and snows often. The country primarily consists of forests and cities in the south, as well as misty, cold, mountains in the north. The country religion is Taoism, so Taoist temples and monasteries can be found scattered throughout the land. Up north, spiritual philosophers meditate and train in their various forms of taijutsu. Many become ninja monks and travelers, while others are hired by ninja villages. These monks are said to be masters of internal martial arts styles. They are masters of the using their internal energies and fluid body movements to destroy their opponents and turn their strengths against them. 'Silk Servant's Forest' The Silk Forest of Submission is the home of the Kinudorei. The forest itself is dark and gloomy; it's grey and is of hostile climate. The temperature is cool, as the sun has difficulty shining through the dark and misty forest. The native animals are dangerous and deadly, that which the Kinudorei Jorōgumo feed on. The trees are grey and pale in color, as if life itself had been sucked out of them; they look like legions of living dead. A grey mist and distant fog envelopes the forest floor. The forest is located to the north of the Land of Tao and is found in the east of the continent: Méihuā. The Jorōgumo of the forest are led my their Empress, Manjushage. Manjushage and her Kinudorei are masters of their forest's variant of Spider Sage Mode. They are also incredibly sexist towards men, racist towards humans, and are all lesbians and sexual hedonists. Manjushage rules her Forest under her own totalitarian regime, enforcing her will with an iron fist. 'Land of Fruit' The Land of Fruit (果物の国, Kudamono no Kuni) is a large, tropical, island found off the coast of Inazumagakure in the far south-west of the Méihuā continent. It's medium in size and completely surrounded by water on all fronts. The fine, light-colored, and warm sand, blankets the sunny beaches and their teal-colored waters; fish and fruits are plentiful and many coconut and banana trees are ripe for the harvest. The climate is tropical in setting and has very nice weather: The temperature rarely ever goes below 70° Fahrenheit and never exceeds more than 85° Fahrenheit. Occasionally, storms and typhoons off the coast can cause trouble, but for the most part, this land is considered paradise. The island is mostly inhabited by several allied tribes of half-human/half-cat natives known as Nekozoku. They're a primitive, but gentle and honorable folk who trade with the neighboring countries and seek to live in peace faraway from war and bloodshed. However, Nekozoku are seen as exotic and inferior beings, so as a result, they are highly sought after and are typically sold into slavery on the mainland. 'Coast of Warm Sands' 'Land of Owls' 'Land of Knights' 'Land of Winter' The Land of Winter (冬の国, Fuyu no Kuni) is a small country located in the north-eastern region of the continent. The weather there is always cold and the country is in a state of perpetual winter; snow covers the "grasslands", forests, and mountains. Most of the country is comprised of small cottages and towns in the countryside, but there are two major cities. Within the Land of Winter can be found the country's ninja village, Fuyugakure, a city with a giant castle at it's center: an highly institutionalized ninja academy used to raise highly capable shinobi. The leader of this hidden village is known as the Kōsetsukage, and they see to the military needs of the Land of Winter. Shinobi from this village tend to specialize in Ice Release techniques. The government leader is the Winter Daimyō. On the eastern edge of this country, the Daimyō's capitol city stands tall against the waves of the frigid ocean. The Land of Winter is a peaceful and simple country full of honest, hardworking people. Never in the history of their country have they attacked another nation. 'Land of Icy Winds' 'Island of Bakeneko Tribe' 'Canon/AU Clarifications' SageOfSentiment, and Garnet von Schweetz write in consideration to this continent and its contents being that of an Alternate Universe (AU), however, Holly Winter treats it as simply an extension of the original Naruto Universe. Category:Continent Category:Country Category:Méihuā